


when it comes to you, i don't think i can sympathize

by extrastellar



Series: KnB V-Day Challenge 2020 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is a Dork, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Set in GoM's second year at high school, knbvdaychallenge2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extrastellar/pseuds/extrastellar
Summary: Aomine doesn't like the cold. Wakamatsu is a human furnace.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Wakamatsu Kousuke
Series: KnB V-Day Challenge 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637410
Kudos: 35
Collections: KnBVdayChallenge 2020





	when it comes to you, i don't think i can sympathize

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm late for the challenge, but eyyyy I'm still doing it.
> 
> Prompt: "I don't remember having these many hickeys, but I don't mind."

Aomine could not deal with the cold. He always bundled up in at least three layers before even putting on his coat before leaving the house come November. The cocoon of blankets he was currently wrapped in and the very nice source of heat at his back was, to him, as Kise would say, la dolce vida or some European shit like that. Alas, karma was a heartless bitch, because the second he had finished that thought the heat at his back also known as Wakamatsu Kousuke moved away and even lifted the blankets, letting in a cold gush of air. Aomine let out a low whine and tucked the blankets closer around him, pulling them all the way up to his forehead.

A warm hand came to rest on his shoulder and shook him with a gentleness that was reserved for these quiet mornings. “Hey. Get up, lazy.”

Aomine grumbled something that was supposed to be “five more minutes” but came out as more of a “hnnggg”.

“C’mon.” Wakamatsu sounded more amused than exasperated. “Don’t make me pull off those blankets. Again.”

Aomine shook his head, not caring if it made him look stubborn and childish. Sue him, he was not in the mood to get out of this sphere of warmth and expose his naked skin to the cold of Wakamatsu’s dorm room.

“Daiki. Seriously. We have morning practice.”

“M’sick”, Aomine grumbled.

“You were healthy as a horse last night, shut up”, Wakamatsu said, annoyance seeping into his voice. He pulled the blankets down far enough to expose Aomine’s disgruntled face. He couldn’t help but grin. “Wow. You look like a grumpy cat.”

“Leave me alone~”, Aomine drawled, but Wakamatsu was already throwing his clothes at him. “Oi!”

“The Winter Cup starts in a week”, Wakamatsu said. “If you don’t wanna get your ass handed to you against Kise like during the Interhigh, you better drag your ass to practice.”

“Ass this, ass that”, Aomine muttered and sat up, goosebumps instantly rising on his naked arms and chest. “Always knew you were an ass guy.”

Wakamatsu sputtered. “Seriously?!”

Aomine grinned. “Alright, alright. This is me treating you, though.”

“What, by showing up to practice on time?”

“Yu~p.”

“How generous of you, Aomine-sama.”

“Shuddup.” Aomine climbed out of Wakamatsu’s bed which was way too small for two boys their size and wrapped the blankets around him like a big cocoon before shuffling towards his boyfriend who was currently rummaging for a clean uniform in his closet. Aomine caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror on the inner side of the closet door and frowned. “Oi. Kou.”

Wakamatsu hummed, but didn’t look up from where he was currently digging for a tie.

“Y’know”, Aomine said and stared at the dark bruises on his collarbones and the crook of his neck. “I don’t remember having these many hickeys. Not that I mind, but what are you, a wild animal?”

Wakamatsu didn’t even wince, just straightened his back and gave the lovebites on Aomine’s neck and collarbones a smug look. “They’re barely even visible. I always look like I was mauled by a feral dog, so don’t be a drama queen about it.”

Aomine huffed and dropped his forehead against Wakamatsu’s shoulder. “Satsuki’s gonna tease the shit out of me.”

“As long as she is shacking up with Seirin’s lady coach, she isn’t allowed to say anything.” Wakamatsu frowned. “Fraternising with the enemy.”

Aomine perked up. “Hey, was that a Harry Potter reference?”

Wakamatsu pushed Aomine’s head off his shoulder to wander into the small bathroom. “You and Momoi did make me sit through all eight movies, something had to stick.”

Aomine scrunched up his nose. “You make it sound like punishment.”

“They’re kids movies, Daiki”, Wakamatsu called from the bathroom. “And get changed. You’re going to pull my blankets through all the dirt you dragged in last night.”

“They’re a classic!”, Aomine called back and dropped the blankets, immediately shivering and feeling goosebumps rise all over his body. Ugh, winter. He dashed into the bathroom with a speed usually reserved for the court or when Satsuki caught him buying a gravure magazine.

Wakamatsu was already in the shower, so Aomine stripped off his underwear and slithered inside. “Room for one more?”

“No.” Wakamatsu stopped rinsing his hair to glare at him. “No, there isn’t.”

“Nah, don’t be like that, Captain.”

“I’m serious. Your ass is against the shower glass.”

“Ass guy. Called it.” Though Wakamatsu was right. Aomine’s back was against the cold shower glass and he quickly started to hate it, so he stepped forward, basically pressing his entire front against Wakamatsu’s.

Wakamatsu sputtered, again. “Oi, Aomine!”

Aomine smirked at him. “What? I just wanna be warm and you’re a walking furnace.”

His boyfriend only gave him a suspicious look. “Is this revenge for the hickeys?”

“Huh? I’m just taking a shower, you’re the pervert here”, Aomine said and moved his hips in an entirely unnecessary way that had Wakamatsu suck in a breath and mutter curses under his breath. “Heh.”

“I swear to god”, Wakamatsu growled and put the shampoo bottle away. “If this makes us late for practice, Momoi and Harasawa will have our heads.”

Aomine only wrapped his arms around Wakamatsu’s waist and nipped at the other’s collarbones. “Worth it.”

Wakamatsu groaned in defeat. “Ah, fuck me.”

“Not enough space in here, but could be arranged.”

“Shut up, smartass.”

“Heh. Ass.”

Wakamatsu groaned again, this time in exasperation. “What are you, seven?”

“-teen”, Aomine added on and dug his fingers into the small of Wakamatsu’s back. “So~?”

Aomine could hear the snap in Wakamatsu’s resolve, but his laughter was swallowed by a hot mouth pressing to his.

* * *

“12 minutes! You’re _12 minutes_ late!”

Wakamatsu noticed Aomine freezing beside him when Momoi stomped towards them, looking absolutely furious. Well, he was not going to lie, he also was starting to feel a bit queasy when confronted with Momoi’s wrath. He had rarely been on the receiving end of it before starting to date Aomine.

“Sheesh, stop making such a big deal about it, Satsuki”, Aomine drawled and stretched in an overexaggerated manner, like some kind of big human cat. “We showed up, didn’t we?”

“That’s not what this is about!”, Momoi snapped. “I’m not surprised by this from you, Dai-chan, but Wakamatsu-san, how could you let yourself get roped into this?”

“Well, eh”, Wakamatsu stuttered out, feeling a lot smaller than 193cm under her furious gaze.

“You want details? Juicy”, Aomine unhelpfully supplied, receiving a slap on the biceps from Momoi’s clipboard. “Ow, what the hell!”

“Wakamatsu-san, you are captain of the Touou basketball club and a third year”, Momoi said, her voice now calm and cool and that was probably even creepier than her shrieking from before. Aomine seemed to think so too, given how he shuddered and shut his mouth. “I expect better behaviour from someone in your position. And Dai-chan.”

Aomine huffed when his quasi-sister turned to him.

“Stop corrupting our captain. Understood?”

“Yeah, yeah”, Aomine drawled and waved her off. “He corrupted me first, though.”

Sakurai squeaked from where he was obviously eavesdropping and Momoi snapped her pencil in half. Wakamatsu had never been more terrified of her.

“Aomine”, he groaned and dropped his face in his hands. “Shut the fuck up.”

Momoi smiled at them angelically and Wakamatsu actually felt his legs twitch with the instinct to make a run for it. “Triple the training menu, is that what you’re saying, Dai-chan?”

Sakurai dropped the basketball. A first year nearly fell off the bench and even the coach arched an eyebrow at them.

“C’mon, Satsuki–“, Aomine started and looked to the coach for help who only nodded at Momoi in approval. “Ugh!”

“Go on, get started~”, Momoi lilted and Aomine started running his laps around the gym, not without a considerable amount of swearing.

“Alright”, Wakamatsu said. Seirin’s coach was really rubbing off on their manager and he wasn’t sure if he liked it. “Everyo–“

“Wakamatsu-san”, Momoi cut him off. “I meant triple the training menu for _both of you_.”

Wakamatsu felt his heart stop. “What! Why!”

“You’re twelve minutes late”, Momoi said, matter of factly. “And given the state of Dai-chan’s neck, I’d say you are a deciding factor in that delay too.”

Wakamatsu cursed himself before taking off for warm-up runs. Aomine caught up to him easily before matching his pace.

“I’m leaving you buck naked in the shower next time”, Wakamatsu hissed.

“Yes, senpai~”, Aomine drawled and Wakamatsu felt the back of his neck heat up. Shit. Aomine noticed, of course, and the following grin gave him both shivers of fear and anticipation. “Wonder why we need to run anyway.”

Wakamatsu gave him a confused look. “Why shouldn’t we? It's part of our regular warm-up.”

A shit-eating grin spread on Aomine’s face. “I mean, we already got plenty of stamina training in last night and this morn–“

“Finish that sentence and I’ll quadruple your training menu, asshole.”

“Heh. Ass.”

“ _Aomine!_ ”


End file.
